goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Save-Ums! (TV series)
The Save-Ums is an American-Canadian CGI-animated Emmy Award winning preschool adventure series created by Dan Clark and produced by DHX Media. The series originally aired on TLC's Ready Set Learn programming block in the United States and CBC Television in Canada. Synopsis The Save-Ums are a group of six characters of various appearances, who help various creatures when they run into difficulty. Each episode begins with a call on the "adventure screen" (essentially a videophone) from an inhabitant of the world in which the Save-Ums live. The caller describes the difficulty that needs to be solved, and then selected Save-Ums travel to the scene of the problem. There are three different places that the Save-Ums travel to solve problems: Rock World, an island with a large mountain, Lava World, a tropical island with a volcano, and Wave World, which is under the ocean. The Save-Ums then assist in solving the problem. Each episode ends with the problem being solved and the Save-Ums returning to their headquarters. Characters The Save-Ums *Jazzi is an enthusiastic girl who dreams to speak the language of wild horses. She is afraid of water and is shown to be the leader in numerous episodes. She also looks out for her younger brother B.B. Jammies, but all the Save-Ums look out for him as well. *Noodle is a hound dog-like creature who is the most intelligent of the group, and is the most mature, often being the voice of reason letting others see what is right. He often chooses the machines needed for the job and pilots the Subchopper. *Custard is a cat-eared Save-Um who pilots the Zoomer, and goes on most of the missions. *Ka-Chung is a hippopotamus-like creature who is one of the toughest Save-Ums; as his name implies, he is well known to shout "Ka-Chung!" as his catchphrase. He pilots the Ka-Drill. *Summer is the half-human and half-alien "girly" Save-Um who is the loneliest. She pilots the Spaceship. *Foo is an angelfish-like creature who is the nicest of the Save-Ums and goes on most of the missions. She flies a jet pack. *Lunick is a hawk-like creature resembling Predator Hawk and Jet the Hawk who is an arrogant and prideful Save-Um and goes on most of the missions. He rides in a Extreme Gear, which is Flying Dragon. *B.B. Jammies is Jazzi's younger brother, who has a purple American football-shaped head. Since he is too young to go on missions, he mostly plays with the Puffs. Recurring characters *Puffs are six little fluffy characters who live and play with the Save-Ums, but don't go on any missions. They sometimes are a help to them. *Winston is a bespectacled whale who lives in Wave World and has an underwater garden. *Andre is a seahorse who lives in Wave World. *Olena is an octopus who lives in Wave World. *Raymundo and Peque are ants who live in Lava World. *Oscar and Tina are monkeys who live in Lava World. *Dino is a baby dinosaur babysat by Raymundo and Peque, who lives in Lava World. *Colin and Elizabat are bats who live in Rock World. *Dori and Terrell are glowgrubs who live in Rock World. *Tony and Sal are crabs who live in Wave World. Places *Save-Um Central, the headquarters and home of the Save-Ums. *Rock World, a world with a large rock in the shape of a face. Here live two bats and two glowgrubs. *Lava World, a world with a large volcano in the shape of a face. There live two ants, two crabs, and two monkeys. *Wave World, a world under the sea where a whale, a seahorse, an octopus and small fish live. *Ice World, a world of ice that is seen on the wall in the Save-Um Central but so far has never been visited. *Space World, a world in outer space that is seen on the wall in Save-Um Central but so far has never been visited. Trivia *This is the first children's show to be on Sega and Sonic Team due to the company announcing the C.O.R.E Digital Pictures suspending operations and shutting down on March 15, 2010. *This is Minami Luna's number 1 favorite TV show next to Azura's which is Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Both Summer and Lunick don't appear until Luna's remake of this show. *Lunick is the first Save-Ums character to have a Sonic base. He is also the first Save-Ums character to have a boyish voice like Jet the Hawk. **As of season 2, both Custard and Lunick are having their voices sounding similar. *The sequel for this show is Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers. Category:Preschool education television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series with live action and animation Category:TV shows Category:Baby Shows Category:The Save-Ums Show